


A Ballad of Lord and Songbird

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, J.R.R. Tolkien - Freeform, M/M, The Hobbit - Freeform, elrondir, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: Lindir, while awaiting his lord and lover, Lord Elrond, begins to doubt himself, leading to Elrond tenderly comforting the ellon upon his revealing of a crying Lindir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I posted awhile back on my tumblr, but I absolutely love it. (Probably because I have sold my soul to this ship).

The moon’s pale light mingled with the auburn glow of the candles strewn about the tall ceilinged bed chambers, ones that belonged to Lindir’s lord and lover. He had been restoring the pristine orderliness of the sheets while thoughts of his said lover filled his mind. 

Lindir loved Elrond with all his heart, soul, mind and being. Every part of him longed for Elrond’s affectionate caresses, his revering words, his handsome countenance. Lindir lusted after Elrond so madly, so emotionally, that every action was strongly devoted to pleasing Elrond. Lindir could never deny the love he felt for Lord Elrond, and neither could anyone outside of their passionate relationship. But, sadly, people could judge, people could joke and sneer, they had the power to deprive someone of their will to continue and if it weren’t for the love Elrond supplied, Lindir would succumb to the cruel world’s evil in less than a single broken heartbreak. As of the moment Elrond began to show public affection for Lindir, people had criticized their lord and his minstrel harshly, some being so bold that they left in a fit of outrage. The whole dilemma had left Elrond stressed most nights, leaving Lindir to massage the knots out of Elrond’s tense muscles every night, leaving him to attempt to soothe his lord by use of poems or ballads that Lindir had composed just for him and leaving Lindir and his already so weak and weary mind to defend him and his already broken lord. 

Tears formed alongside a smile as Lindir remembered the smothering cuddles that had followed a particularly sweet song Lindir had harmonized for Elrond, nimble fingers plucking at melodic chords to accompany the piece. Oh, how pleasant Elrond’s touch could become. 

Lindir was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t realized the clicking of the shutting door as the very being who haunted Lindir’s thoughts entered, his raging torrents of salty tears and pathetic sniffles being another matter that seemed to have slipped the minstrel’s mind. 

“Lindir?” Elrond’s smooth voice questioned, panic evident in his voice as he stormed in a fury of maroon silk over to the sniveling ellon, “who has harmed you? What has hurt you, my beloved song bird?”

“I am not good enough for you,” Lindir mumbled, the minute smile that had once lingered on the tender lips long since vanished.

Elrond’s sterling eyes darkened with pain as he pulled Lindir close to his strong frame, robes encircling the both of them as Lindir’s sobs intensified. 

“Lindir,” Elrond cooed, strong hands tracing light patterns upon Lindir’s quivering back, “you are everything. How one so beautifully innocent and lovable is capable of such heartbreaking words worries me greatly. I need not know what you have endured, for I have suffered the same. But you must stay strong, sweet one, if not for me, then at least for yourself. It hurts me to see you this way, to see the cascades of tears erode your softness away, leaving you raw and bitter. I do not wish that ill fate upon you, song bird. Please see my love for you and forget their hatred.”

Lindir became silent and still with the request of his lord. Never had he wanted to fulfill one of Elrond’s wishes so fervently. Never had he thought of what was best for him, only what would benefit anyone, everyone else. Never had he been asked to think of no one else but himself. It made him feel loved, it made him feel safe. 

Lindir’s thin hand rose to hold the stiff line of Elrond’s jaw as he pressed fleeting kisses to the underside of Elrond’s chin, his throat, his ear. 

“My lord, my sweet and caring Elrond,” Lindir murmured ever so softly, ever so adoringly, “I will do as you ask, for I love you more than the flowers you give me, or the songs I conceive for you. I accept your love with the depths of my very soul. I forget the harsh and violent hatred of our inferiors. I love you, Elrond.”


End file.
